Love notes
by Skullgirl21
Summary: One-shots/Yullen. Basados en universos alternativos a la serie original, estos one shots narraran varias mini historias sobre la relacion entre Kanda Yuu y Allen Walker. Love note 1: ultimo aliento


HEY! ¿Me recuerdan? Tengo mucho tiempo sin publicar.  
>En fin, he regresado con un One-shot de DGM y Yullen jaja he decidido desempolvar mi cuenta y volver a mi amor por la escritura. Aun no se cuando vaya a actualizar mis otras historias per problablemente sea luego de que publique el FF en el que he trabajado últimamente, no quiero publicar sin terminar por que no quiero volverlos a dejar colgando.<br>En fin, realmente queria publicar algo asi que empece a escribir y la historia salio conforme iba escribiendo asi que lamento si hay faltas ademas que me costo mucho escribir por que este teclado esta en ingles. Tambien es mi primer one-shot y yaoi jaja  
>planeo hacer mas one-shots sobre esta pareja cuando tenga el tiempo.<br>Lamento haber dejado plantados a los que me leían hace tiempo y a los nuevos tratare de ser mas responsable.  
>Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hoshino Katsura.<br>Enjoy

Love notes n1.  
>Último aliento<br>12:20 Am.

Todo está oscuro, miro hacia el techo de la habitación en la que me encuentro y solo encuentro una inmensidad infinita de oscuridad.  
>A mi lado no hay nadie, como siempre, mas sin embargo no sé cómo calmar esas ansias que tengo de que algún ser me acompañe pero no cualquiera; el…<p>

Un dolor increíble en mi estómago me hace levantar de inmediato, esto ha pasado desde hace ya algún tiempo. Tal vez se deba a la falta de buenos alimentos en mi estómago ya que desde que salí corriendo de casa no he tenido ni una sola oportunidad de comer algo decente y eso ya hace un mes.  
>Mi cuerpo está débil lo sé, una fiebre intermitente llega por las noches y no se va hasta el amanecer cuando decido que tengo que levantarme para trabajar en el día; No hay comida, no hay buenas horas de descanso.<br>Me arrastro por el suelo en busca de alguna medicina, sé que aún me quedaba alguna de la vez en que tuve que robar una farmacia para tratar de calmar estas pesadas noches pero en medio de siluetas nocturnas y un dolor inmenso no logro hallar nada. 'ayuda' susurro pero mi voz solo hace eco en la habitación antes de que las siluetas desaparecieran y la oscuridad me llevara con ella.

9:24 AM  
>Abro los ojos de un solo golpe, una exclamación sale de mis labios secos mientras me reincorporo en el suelo. Miro a mi alrededor, ya no hay oscuridad pero si una calma y una sensación de soledad que me dan ganas de llorar más me aguanto las lágrimas porque le había prometido a mi padre adoptivo antes de su muerte que iba a seguir caminado aunque todo se encontrara en un complete desastre…como ahora.<br>'Toc toc toc' Suena la puerta del departamento de hotel en el que estoy viviendo, no he pagado ni un centavo desde hace una semana así que el propietario debe estar aquí para venir a sacarme. Me levanto lentamente mientras el sonido se repetía en la superficie de madera cada vez más desesperado  
>-ya voy- Digo en voz alta aunque no sé de donde saque la fuerza para decir esas palabras.<br>Tambaleando, llego a la puerta y la abro preparado para enfrentarme al enfurecido propietario; mas para mi sorpresa llego fue una sorpresa divina. –Kanda…-  
>-Moyashi, debes venir conmigo- Su voz gloriosa y por supuesto enojada retumbo en mis oídos hasta casi hacerme caer.<br>Él fue la razón de mi escape de casa, en mi nuevo "hogar" con mi nuevo tutor, el ser gay está prohibido y al yo confesarme en público durante una fiesta social provoco una Guerra en casa que fue el motive de mi escape.  
>Paso hace al menos un mes y medio, yo ya llevaba más de un año mirando fijamente al hijo del socio de mi tutor. Su nombre: Yuu Kanda.<br>Era más que obvio que era adoptado como yo, su tez asiática y cabellos negros como la noche lo delataban debido al contraste que tenía con la tez más morena y apellidos franceses de sus familiares cercanos. Y esa diferencia exótica lo era todo para mí.  
>No me atrevía a confesarme debido a que sabía lo estricto que era Marian (mi tutor) referente a las relaciones además del poder social que mi familia y la de Kanda tenían, revelar mi sexualidad sería un caos.<br>Pero fue en esa fiesta cuando le vi vestido en un traje oscuro que combinaba sus ojos y sus labios cerca de los míos en un beso que no podía darse que decidí mandarlo todo a la misma mierda y le grite en medio de la gente.  
>-"Yuu Kanda, me gustas"- Solo escuche un 'oh' a mi alrededor y seguido de eso, murmuro, ninguno que mostrara simpatía por el acto arriesgado que acababa de cometer.<br>En cuestión de segundos mi maestro me tomo de los brazos y Kanda desvió su mirada fría a mi persona, parecía desprecio, si eso… mi amor me despreciaba mientras que yo era vergonzosamente arrastrado entre la multitud hacia a paliza que me esperaba luego.  
>Pero si me despreciaba ¿Que hacia aquí? ¿Como me encontró?...<br>Allí estaba el en este nuevo y lamentable presente, viéndome enfermo y miserable ¿acaso se burlaría de mí?  
>-Kanda ¿que haces aquí? ¿Marian te mando a buscarme?-<br>-No, Marian no tiene ningún interés en saber dónde estás- Respondió el en una voz serena como si no le sorprendiera mi estado, a cambio sus palabras golpearon en mi pecho como una bala, sabía que mi tutor no era preocupado por mí pero aun así no deseaba su odio. –Vine por mis propios métodos, mis propias razones-  
>-¿Te burlaras de mí?- Prácticamente escupí las palabras aunque no podía despreciarle…no, yo lo amaba.<br>-Nada de eso, vengo ayudarte pedazo de idiota ¿Me dejaras pasar?-  
>Quería responder algo grosero y sacarlo de mi vista pero… simplemente me hice a un lado y deje que el entrara en mi pobre habitación de motel.<br>Todo estaba sucio y desordenado, la cama llena del sudor de mis fiebres nocturnas y en el suelo había un líquido verdoso, tal vez de alguna medicina que tire por la noche al desmayarme.  
>-Interesante estilo de vida- Comento Kanda antes de darse vuelta y mirarme, sus ojos tan perfectos traían a mí una sensación que mi cuerpo apenas podía tolerar, tambaleé de nuevo pero un sucio sofá me salvo de llegar a tocar el piso.<br>-¿Que deseas?- Le pregunte evitando su cara perfecta, como la cara del ángel caído que te dio la destrucción.  
>-A ti- Respondió el haciendo que mi aliento se detuviera un instante provocando un mareo inoportuno.<br>-¿A mí? ¿qué clase de broma es esta? - Le dije aun sin mirarlo, con una voz más dulce de la que pretendía.  
>-Estuve pensando mucho en la noche de la fiesta, tu confesión de adolescente desesperada de ese día hacia mi…-<br>-No estoy para bromitas idiotas, Bakanda- Interrumpí sin deseos de escuchar lo demás  
>-¿Puedes esperar que termine?- Replico Kanda en voz alta, tal alta que mi cuerpo salto aunque estaba seguro que ni siquiera llego a grito. –Fue estúpido lo que hiciste, arriesgaste todo por un momento de debilidad, ahora vives en desgracia por ello tan solo mírate, no puedes levantar la cabeza sin que vayas a desmayarte, vives en una porquería cuando con el Sr Cross tenías cualquier lujo que se te antojara, todo por tu pequeño show…- Iba a hablar en ese momento, no tenía las fuerza ni las ganas para tolerar un regaño además del que ya me daba la vida por no haber nacido "correcto"; pero sus palabras siguientes borraron todo de mi cerebro- No podías decirme tus sentimientos en secreto, en un sitio oscuro solo para nosotros, allí…solo allí yo hubiera podido decir que si y protegerte del desgraciado mundo-<br>'¿Qué? 'Pensé pero mis palabras no salieron, solo mi mirada se levantó de nuevo hacia su perfección pero estaba vez soportando la vista con el peso de la curiosidad. Kanda suspiro.  
>-Veras, niño idiota- Si, me dijo así sin ningún tipo de delicadeza – Sabia que yo te gustaba desde el principio, nunca fuiste nada discreto, fue muy molesto en un principio ¿sabes? Todos tus pequeños actos hacia mi eran de lo más molestos pero… jamás nadie había hecho tales cosas por mí- En ese momento sus palabras se acallaron y solo el silencio reino entre nosotros.<br>Yo no sabía qué hacer, jamás espere esas palabras y odiarme a mí mismo por ser tan obvio era solo otra raya más en la cebra de odio personal que cargaba a mi espalda.  
>-Quiero sacarte de aquí- Volvió a decir el con un tono más calmado pero sin suavizar la expresión fría de su rostro- Levanta tus cosas, te llevare a mi hotel y me encargare de ti-<br>-No necesito tu lastima- Comencé a decir, aun sin sonar lo suficientemente duro pero a juzgar por su expresión el mensaje llego de igual manera –Si haces esto solo para no tener un cargo de conciencia pues pierdes tu tiempo, si yo vivo o muero no es tu problema ni de nadie, ya me acostumbre a estar solo-  
>-Ves que si eres un complete estúpido?- Me respondió a él y se acercó más jamás supe su intensión ya que mi rabia interior lanzo mi cuerpo hacia él, dispuesto a descargarse de todo ese peso que había empezado por su culpa pero de nuevo mi cuerpo debilucho no lo aguanto y la oscuridad fue lo único que llegue a alcanzar.<p>

1:07pm  
>Desperté lentamente como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, lo primero que vi fue el color blanco del techo y una luz brillante sobre mí. De inmediato, el olor a antisépticos y alcohol llego a mi nariz lo que me hizo darme cuenta que estaba en un hospital.<br>Levante mi mano y vi que de esta salían unos tubos que daban paso a un líquido transparente y al moverme pude sentir una fuerza en mí que desde hacía varias semanas creía perdida; Intente levantarme pero un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza me hizo caer de nuevo en el colchón de la camilla.  
>-No te levantes, moyashi- Escuche su voz de nuevo, tal vez el sueño no había terminado pero al girar mi cabeza note la presencia de mi ángel caído nuevamente a mi lado. Su mirada era dura pero por un momento pude notar algo de preocupación.<br>-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunte lo mas estúpido pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para decirle.  
>-En el hospital- Respondió el con impaciencia pero al ver la posición de sus labios me di cuenta que algo más pasaba por su mente que le impedía hacer sus tan comunes comentarios groseros. –Tienes gastritis por la falta de comida y una posible infección en la sangre, lo más probable es que sea anemia pero aún están haciendo exámenes-<br>-ah…- Respondí sin muchas ganas, la verdad es que mi degradada condición de salud no era una sorpresa para mí.  
>-¿te has acostado con alguien este último mes? Allen- Eso si era una sorpresa para mí, 1) Las relaciones era lo último que se me pasaba por la cabeza en mi miseria, 2) ¿Eso que le importaba a el? 3) ¿A que venía esa pregunta en medio de todo eso? 4) ¿Me acaba de llamar Allen? Creo que el debió adivinar mis pensamientos al ver mi rostro por que de inmediato dijo. –Eso puede ayudar bastante a los médicos a saber tu condición de salud, claro, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo- Su última frase sonó a mentira o tal vez las drogas hacían algún efecto en mi porque al responderle 'no' pude notar que su cuerpo se relajaba.<p>

3:32 PM  
>Había comido por fin comida decente y me sentía lo suficientemente bien para sentarme y leer un libro que la enfermera me había traído antes de llevarse la bandeja con los platos sucios. Yo aún tenía hambre y la joven chica, tal vez de veintitantos, se ofreció amablemente a traerme más en cuanto pudiera pero se había tardado más de lo que esperaba y tenía el presentimiento que Kanda había hecho algo para intimidarla¿Celos? No, para nada.<br>El había desaparecido hacia 20 minutos a atender una llamada telefónica que por lo que pude captar era del Sr Tiedoll, su padre.  
>-Sr Walker, su comida- La amable enfermera había vuelto con un tazón de sopa y un par de biscochos para mí. La chica, que según su placa en el uniforme se llamaba Anna, me veía con cierta curiosidad maternal tal vez por mi estado o por lo que los demás siempre me veían, mi cabello pálido y marca de nacimiento en mi ojo derecho, pero sus palabras fueron del otro mundo- Su novio se preocupa mucho por usted, ahora mismo está hablando con su médico. Usted se pondrá bien, Allen-<br>-Oh gracias- Comente con duda, debía de aclarar que Kanda no era mi novio pero algo en sus ojos me hacía pensar que mejor era dejarlo así, mas importante era porque tenía ¿tristeza?

3:58PM  
>Kanda al fin regreso pero yo no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con él, o siquiera verle.<br>Coloque mi libro junto a los nuevos platos sucios y me dispuse a intentar dormir o al menos fingirlo solo para no tener que volver a cruzar palabra con mi ángel.  
>Al poco tiempo, sentí que él se tiraba en el sofá cercano a mi cama y podía sentir también su mirada clavada en mí, todo mi cuerpo me tentaba a abrir los ojos pero eso no lo podía permitir así que me dedique a rezar por que el no notara que en realidad estaba consciente.<br>-Oh Allen- Susurro mi nombre de manera que parecía confundirse con el aire, lleno de amor como en mis sueños, tal vez si me había quedado dormido- De verdad que eres un grandísimo idiota, durante mucho tiempo te busque y tú solo te quedabas lamentándote, tal vez fue mi culpa yo debí ir tras de ti esa noche pero…no pude y ahora puedo perderte para siempre-  
>Abrí los ojos, sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara y el aire dejara de circular correctamente. El me miro, con sorpresa y luego solo cerro los ojos unos segundos que parecieron interminables antes de que volviera a pronunciar palabra.<br>-Yo hubiera dicho que sí, que quería compartir mi vida contigo esa noche, puedes creerlo o no pero me gustas, tu simpatía, tu sonrisa, tus ojo tristes...Todo lo que te hace tú me gusta. No puedo hablar de sentimientos fácilmente pero desde esa noche no sales de mi mente y me duermo pensando en cómo te decía estas palabras.-  
>-Kanda yo…-<br>-Esta noche nos iremos de aquí cuando recuperes más fuerzas- Sin dejarme decir nada más, él se levantó con su habitual pose de orgullo y tras arreglar un poco su sobretodo de cuero salió de la habitación de un portazo como si realmente estuviera enojado pero yo no podía descifrar de que.

6:00 PM  
>El sol se empezaba a ocultar por la ventana, no había vuelto a ver a mi ángel de la destrucción durante 2 horas pero si había recibido la visita de varios médicos y especialistas, me dijeron que de alguna manera había contraído una infección en la sangre y que era potencialmente mortal si no se tomaba el cuidado necesario, que debía quedarme días en el hospital si era necesario para no peligrar mi vida. Yo asentí, tal vez moriría pero esa noticia no era en especial trauman te para mí por el contrario, luego de que los médicos se fueron mi mente solo se quedó pensando en donde Kanda se encontraría.<br>Tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ponerme de pie, así que lo hice y de un jalón me quite los tubos y agujas que reposaban en mi mano, dejándome un ardor en esta que paso a los pocos minutos.  
>Me vestí con la ropa sucia que tenía antes de llegar aquí y salí en busca de Kanda con las palabras del médico resonando por mi cabeza.<br>'Potencialmente mortal' 'Tener mucho cuidado' 'Permanecer en el hospital' Al Diablo con eso. Sí quería pasar mis últimos días con Kanda lo haría, ya había mandado mi vida al basurero ¿por qué no pasar mis últimos días con la persona que amo?  
>Lo encontré unos minutos después, él estaba fumando (no sabía que lo hacía) En el estacionamiento de ese dichoso hospital, llame su nombre y el volteo. No sé qué esperaba pero su rostro no mostro ninguna reacción inusual, ni siquiera sorpresa por verme de pie.<br>-Tardaste, moyashi- Dijo tirando su colilla al suelo y apagándola con su pie. Podría verlo hacer eso toda la vida y jamás cansarme, creo que si estaba enamorado.  
>-Recibí la visita de los médicos, dijeron que mi condición era delicada-<br>-Lo sé- Comento el acercándose a mi lentamente y antes de que yo pudiera retroceder o hacer alguna protesta, su brazo paso por mi espalda y sus labios se unieron a los míos. Sabia a cigarrillo y alcohol barato, todo lo contrario a lo que había pensado. Tal vez él estaba borracho y por eso hacia esto pero a pesar de esa idea o de lo repugnante que podían ser aquellos sabores en la boca de cualquiera, en la de él sabían al cielo.  
>No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero al separarnos podía ver su rostro ardía igual que el mío pero yo jamás me vería tan sensual.<br>Note que varias personas nos veían sorprendidos pero eso no importaba, los comentarios ya no importaban, solo estábamos él y yo en ese congestionado estacionamiento. Lo mire a los ojos y una sonrisa de esas sarcásticas y maliciosas marco su rostro, ambos teníamos el mismo plan en la mente; Nos tomamos de la mano y salimos huyendo de allí.

11:25 PM  
>Las paredes del hotel eran muy diferentes en comparación a las de la habitación del motel barato donde me había hospedado las últimas semanas, de hecho todo era diferente. Era un cuarto lujoso como los que acostumbraba a ver cuando estaba bajo la tutela de Marian Cross y las que Kanda de seguro estaría mas acostumbrado que yo.<br>Me levante de la cama sintiéndome cansado y con falta de aire pero no por no haber comido o pasado todo el día en pequeños trabajos, sino por tanta actividad física de las últimas horas.  
>Busque mis medicinas en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, que esta vez no era robado sino comprada y las tome una a una hasta que la pesadez de mi cuerpo se aliviano un poco.<br>Voltee a la cama y Kanda seguía dormido, agotado probablemente pero su rostro era de serenidad, sus cabellos largos (muchos considerarían que demasiado largos para un hombre) estaban regados por el colchón y su torso era lo único que evidenciaba la desnudez que tenía bajo las sabanas…Era un verdadero ángel.  
>Me coloque la ropa y me acerque para darle un beso en su frente –Gracias- Susurre con lágrimas de nuevo en mis ojos y tomando la su mano fuertemente con la mía –Por darme un el mejor último aliento- Sonreí y me largue de allí, no sin antes admirar nuestros cuerpos desnudos, abrazados sobre la cama…<p>

Bueno, jajajaja ¿que tal? Yo no se que tal quedo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutados, para ser algo escribi de la nada….  
>Espero verlos pronto y recibir comentarios!<br>Se les quiere!  
>Don't kill me<p> 


End file.
